Cancer
by StarshineTheCat1
Summary: yes it is a sad stuck and yes an mcr song. i know. my friend wanted me to write a sadstuck fic with karkat to this song so... yeah... i hope you all like it...


Your name was Karkat Vantas. you are 16 years old and have suffered from Acute Promelocytic Leukemia since the age of 4 when it first shined through to your dad. Now here you lie in a stark white room with your closest friends and their friends surrounding you. You were dying slowly and you could feel it. Your hair was gone and the deep dark bags that had seeming made a home on your pale face were darker and deeper then normal. You back track your thoughts. Your mom had died having you and your dad blamed you for it all the time. Your older brother and you both had oddly enough been born albino, but he was born healthy and you… well you were cursed with the cancer of the blood. You found it the slightest bit coincidental you were a cancer. In fact today was the accursed day of your birth. You would die on the same day you had been brought into the world those long and painful 16 years ago. You friends decided to throw you a small party to try and cheer you up. It had started with Nepeta coming in tailed by the tall and well muscled guy you knew by the name of Equius. You had never seen him but Nepeta always talked about him. The guy was in college for gods sake and she was friends with him, and only the big guy in the sky knows how. She runs and hugs you, making sure to be careful of the copious amounts of tubes springing from your arms like tendrils. Equius glares at you through the cracked pair of shades he wore on the bridge of his nose. The nurse comes in to check on you and switch your treatment bags out, leaving.

" Karkitty, do you need a blanket? You feel really cold!" Nepeta says concerned. You shake your head and sigh.

"I'm fine Nepeta don't worry.." your voice is cracked and raspy from not being used, causing her to wince a bit. The next to come in is Terezi, dragging Vriska along behind her.

"I woke up early to be here?" Vriska questions, Terezi just rolls her eyes and glares at the other.

"Just shut up and be happy, Its Karkles birthday, don't be a downer." You look at the two, Nepeta running over and hugging Terezi, jumping up and down happily and babbling about how Sollux and Feferi had gone to get the cake from the shop. As she says this, your friend Gamzee and his boyfriend Tavros show up, Gamzee pushing the amputee in his wheelchair, grinning that hazed smile atop the one he had painted onto his face.

" Heyyyyyyy best friend" he says, his laid back attitude lighting up the room a bit more, pushing the air of sickness and death out. Your friend who had already arrived were moving and arranging themselves n the small room, Nepeta sitting on Equius's lap. You manage a small smile, shifting despite the small twinge of pain it caused. Your brother couldn't come, because his college was out of state and he couldn't visit all to often, and your dad doesn't even want to be reminded of the day you were brought into the world. You open up your laptop to see john logging onto skype. You could bearly even stand the kid, but he called anyway, inviting dave, rose, and jade into a call. You roll your eyes with a small scowl.

" hey karkat! Happy birthday!" he says in that mildly annoying cheery tone he always greeted you with.

"Thanks I guess." You say, blinking at him. Nepeta pops beside you and waves at the four on the screen and greets them with a happy giggle.

" wow are all your friends there? How can they fit in that tiny room?" he grins with that chipper, geeky smile of his.

"that's what I was wondering too." Dave says in a monotone, I-have-something-way-better-to-do tone of voice.

"how am I even supposed to know, I'm not a genius." You grumble the door popping open. Feferi, Eridan, Sollux, and Aradia come in, Sollux carrying a large box labeled "Délices Délicieux". You wave and slump back on your bed. Your body was starting to hurt really bad by now. The nurses were allowing his friends to join him to celebrate only because they knew what was coming, they knew you were going to die soon. The soon have the candles put in the cake, Kanaya managing to get in just before they started to sing to you. The joyous song made your heart beat with a lighter pattern. Your friends made the day all the better. You blow out your candles, plates being passed around and cake being served. You could bearly eat because your stomach was churning and your head was pounding. After you opened your presents and talked for a bit, most if your fiends left, leaving Kanaya, Sollux, Gamzee, and Terezi, at your side. You were laying back, chest risisng and falling unevenly. You felt sore all over, and you could bearly see. Your friends exchange worried glance after worried glance at eachother, one hand being gripped by Sollux and the other by Terezi. You manage to find your voice.

"thank you guys so much for c-" you cough, hard enough to make you dizzy. Your friends cringe "coming…here today." You manage a small smile, tears pricking the corners of your eyes and threatening to spill over. "thank you all for being amazing friends… and… for putting up with me"

" man, don't tell me your leaving now" you hear gamzee say, his voice almost seeming to echo painfully in your ears.

" I…I might be…" you cough again and wince at the burning it caused, glancing up at them. Their faces were blurring.

" KK please don't say that…" Sollux lisps out, squeezing your hand. You feel a few drops of warmth land on your arm and look at Terezi, who had tears running down her face by now. In fact… all of them did. You've never seen Terezi cry, nor Gamzee… you realize now that you've never seen your friends cry in front of you before. This broke your heart, wait no it shattered it into bits. You can feel tears streak down your own pale cheeks as you weakly squeeze their hands back. You can feel the darkness edging in on you.

" Guys… just… don't foget about me okay?..." you manage out, coughing. The beeps from your heart monitor echoing, louder, and spacing out.

' Kk! No! please! Kk come back please! Karkat!"

" Karkles… no…"

" Karbro don't go no, please man stick in there please" all of your friends were yelling to you and tying to keep you thee. They darkness was closing in fast, their voices fading out. Kanaya was silent, but you could hear her franticly pressing the button to call the nurses. But it was to late, you could hear the monitor stop as everything faded to black around you. You bestfriends had celebrated the day of your birth with you, unknowing that it was the day you're your death. You could remember Gamzee listening to that one song with you all the time.

"Now turn away'Cause  
I'm awful just to see'  
Cause all my hair's abandoned all my body  
Oh, my agony  
Know that I will never marry  
Baby, I'm just soggy from the chemo  
But counting down the days to go  
It just ain't living  
And I just hope you know  
That if you say(If you say)Goodbye today(Goodbye today)  
I'd ask you to be true('Cause I'd ask you to be true)  
'Cause the hardest part of this  
Is leaving you'  
Cause the hardest part of this  
Is leaving you"


End file.
